sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Hugo
Prince Hugo is a prince and flying horse racer in Sofia the First. He was voiced by Colin Ford in season 1, and he is currently voiced by Grayson Hunter Goss. He used to dislike that Sofia, as a princess, is competing in the flying derby and he antagonized and teases her every chance he got. He made fun of James as well. Role in the Series In The Flying Crown, it is also revealed that his personality stems from having to live up to his family's legacy and feeling frustrated at failing to do so. James and Sofia were going to ride for Royal Prep in the flying derby championships against the Junior Knights, but James fell and sprained his wrist, so Sir Gillium and Sofia asked Hugo to join her to ride in the championships. Sofia was nice enough to give Hugo a chance and put the tryout race incident behind her, but Hugo refused to work with her because his pride wouldn't let him be anything but number one. Later, Hugo's flying horse Electra told Sofia that everybody in Hugo's family has been cheered for at the flying derby races but not him. This made Sofia realize that Hugo was feeling left out because of that. During the race, Sofia and Hugo didn't show up when they were called to come to the starting line. James got the crowd to sing the Royal Prep cheer for Sofia and Hugo, who listened to the lyrics carefully and finally understood the meaning of teamwork. Hugo agreed to ride with Sofia in the race, and they smiled at each other, showing that they were becoming friends. Sofia and Hugo's opponents, Vaughan and Vance saw this and were jealous of Hugo because he managed to win over a girl. When they had to do the flying slingshot to win, Hugo finally agreed to sling Sofia since he's stronger and she can't sling him too well. When Sofia and Hugo held onto each other's hands. he swung Sofia and her horse around him and slung them to the finish line before the Junior Knights, and they won the Flying Crown. When his brother said they won because he takes after him, Hugo reminded him that it was mostly because of Sofia, who taught him the meaning of teamwork and turned his heart into gold. In "Lord of the Rink", Hugo reveals that he cares about Sofia because he's in love with her, to the point where he is quick to come to her rescue. He also revealed that he had a passion for ice-dancing. He saw Sofia having trouble with her ice-dancing, and he showed that he was a very talented ice-dancer. Flora offered to let him join the ice-dance class, but Hugo refused at first because there were no boys in the class. Sofia remembered how she went through this experience and told him that she was the only girl on the flying derby team, and he agreed to join the class. But Hugo kept it a secret from his friends because they thought ice-dancing was a female sport and did his best to get out of hockey practice. Hugo also kept his passion a secret from his father, King Garrick, who doubted that the men in their family ice-danced. It is implied that Garrick barely spent time with Hugo, and he decided to give his son extra attention by becoming the new assistant hockey coach. Because hockey practice and dance class happened at the same time, Hugo tried to be in two places at once, and it worked until his friends caught him in the act. Later, Hugo revealed to his father that he loved ice-dancing and left practice to perform in an ice-dancing recital with Sofia. When Garrick, Sir Henley, and the other boys saw how talented Hugo was, Garrick was very proud of him, and the other boys asked him to teach them how to ice-dance. Hugo learned then that it was important for him to follow his heart. Physical Appearance Prince Hugo has fair skin, dark green eyes with tiny eyelashes, and dark brown hair. He usually wears flying derby gear, such as black riding boots and a black helmet. He wears a red and black vertically striped vest over a long sleeved white shirt with a high collar and a white ascot. He also wears slim gray pants. However, in his season 2 debut, he was seen wearing a black jacket, a tan vest, and a red bow tie. He is seen wearing this outfit in later episodes when he's not riding. In "The Shy Princess", Hugo is seen in his flying derby practice clothes but without his black helmet. In "Lord of the Rink", Hugo is seen wearing a blue suit for his and Sofia's ice-dancing recital. Trivia *As revealed in the episode with the same name, Hugo is the first in his family to ever win the Flying Crown. *In his debut, Hugo is proven to dislike princesses in the flying derby when Sofia decided to try out for the team. However, he got over it in The Flying Crown after he became friends with Sofia. *Hugo's older brother, Axel, mostly refers to him as "Baby Bro" while their father King Garrick refers to him as "Champ". *Despite being younger than Axel, Hugo appears to have bigger eyes than he does. *Colin Ford originally voiced Hugo in his debut. Sometime between the brothers' debut appearances, Ford was promoted to voice Axel while Grayson Hunter Goss was recast as Hugo himself. *In "Lord of the Rink", it is implied that Sofia and Hugo have crushes on each other. *Both Hugo and Axel like to joke around. However, unlike Axel, whose jokes can sometimes ruffle Hugo's feathers, Hugo is a more playful jokester. *Hugo and Axel each inherited part of their father's personality. Axel has inherited Garrick's vivacity while Hugo has inherited his silliness. *Although the name of Hugo's kingdom is yet to be revealed, it is shown in "Lord of the Rink" that his home is based on Russia judging by the appearance of his castle and his father's winter attire. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Hugo's Family